


The Claiming - Long Overdue

by EdenCelia



Series: Eden's A/B/O Universe [2]
Category: History (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCelia/pseuds/EdenCelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kyungil interrupts another alpha trying to take advantage of omega Yijeong's Heat, there is only one option for the pair.  They've been avoiding confronting their feelings for far too long, and the reality is neither one is strong enough to keep fighting.  The better reality is neither one of them WANTS to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claiming - Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is absolutely wrapped up in my other story - Jaebum, Alpha - Deadly Actions. For more of a framing of what's going on here, I'd recommend you go check that out (Chapter one is irrelevant to this oneshot, but chapter two would be the leadup for this). I'd link it here but I'm still new to Ao3 and trying to figure everything out and I don't know how. There is blatant, blatant smut here, and it's not trying to be anything else. XD This is an A/B/O universe, so please don't be surprised at some domination/submission aspects at play, as well as explicit knotting.

Elsewhere, and entirely unaware of Mark’s misery, Yijeong had found himself carried into Kyungil’s apartment.  Literally carried, as the alpha wouldn’t let him stand.  He was still wrapped up in the overlarge shirt that Mark had slipped around him, and nothing else.  It was nearly impossible to think coherently at the moment, every sense was completely filled by Kyungil, and in the same moment that Yijeong could tell the alpha was fighting to retain control, he wanted the elder to devour him.

 

Yijeong had always managed to take care of his heat cycles on his own – he took his suppressants, he carefully logged the dates and made sure that he wouldn’t be at work or have to go out.  He didn’t want his body’s response to dictate his life, and there hadn’t, ever, been an alpha that he would want to give that surrender to.  Until he met Kyungil.  The alpha was six years his senior and so far that Yijeong was able to determine, he was inhumanly perfect.

 

He’d seen just about every unmated omega that worked at the studio, and even some just crossing paths, throwing themselves at the man.  He was even well aware that there had been a few who’d tried to use their heat to ensnare him – and to nothing.  Yijeong thought that kind of behavior was low – as abusive to the alpha’s instincts as the reverse could be.  He could still taste Kris, and feel the hands in his hair.  His body ached in patches where he’d been struck or thrown; Kris had made it clear that while he wasn’t going to turn away a willing whore, it was Mark he’d wanted, and he considered it Yijeong’s fault that he’d gotten away.

 

Part of him felt humiliated, that he hadn’t been able to fight his instincts.  He was disgusted by how much he’d wanted that contact, and there was an ache in his chest that just continued to linger.  He felt weak for the instinctive response; no matter what he thought about it, his body had wanted the contact, to the point that he ached with hardness and slick wet his thighs.  If Mark and Kyungil had taken much longer to get back, the alpha would have taken him – would have fucked him, and enjoyed making Yijeong like it.

 

There was a twisted sort of comfort knowing that Kris wouldn’t have knotted him – or at least he’d said so, that he didn’t deserve it.  Sickeningly, in that moment, all Yijeong wanted to do was to beg for it.  For that, the shame in him seemed to grow only stronger.  He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a door locking shut behind him.  It seemed to take too long for his mind to process that he must have been in Kyungil’s apartment, and his mind seemed to stumble over itself in trying to find something appropriate to say.

 

He hadn’t much chance before he was carried further inside, realizing belatedly that he was in a bathroom, perched on a sink’s counter.  Yijeong’s fingers grasped at the thin fabric of the t-shirt wrapped around him, hugging it tighter to himself, daring to actually look up at the alpha standing in front of him.  For the first time he realized that Kyungil looked just as shaken and affected as he felt, and Yijeong couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.  It wasn’t in his control, but he was affecting the elder’s response as much as Kris had, him.  “S-sorry,” he blurted, ducking his head and drawing into as small a ball as he could from where he was sitting.

 

He blinked in surprise, a shiver running through him, as Kyungil crouched in front of him, a broad hand reaching up and brushing his hair back.  There was a serious expression on his handsome face, eyes dark and searching.  “Don’t ever be,” he instructed, voice thick with a mix of desire and frustration.  “I’m going to help you clean up, okay?  I’m going to get him off of you.”

 

Yijeong bit his lip, wanting that – needing to get the unwelcome Scent off of him.  “B-but my heat –“ he argued weakly, sure that the longer Kyungil was with him, the more it would affect both of them.  “If you –“

 

Kyungil reached up, threading his fingers gently through the omega’s tangled hair.  The contact was soothing, but in the same moment that Yijeong arched up, he wished the alpha would tighten that grip.  “Any ten omegas trying to catch me with their heat, and it’s never made me so much as blink.  You?  You make me want things.  Make me want to give up control.  But I—I don’t want to hurt you.  I don’t want you to think that it’s just how perfect you smell right now.”  He swallowed thickly.  “Yijeong, I’ve wanted you for months.  I haven’t needed your heat to want to claim you.  But you’re so young, and you have so much potential, and you don’t deserve to be tied down to an alpha who can’t give you everything you deserve.”

 

The words were enough to startle Yijeong from his thoughts, stunned to hear the usually confident alpha seem so out of sorts.  “You can give me everything I need,” he pleaded the words more than anything.  “You _are_ everything I want.”

 

In the next moment, Kyungil was standing, pulling away, but Yijeong didn’t have time to be worried that it was some rejection.  The elder was already turning on the shower, letting the water heat, stripping himself almost thoughtlessly as he moved.  Within a minute, he was gently tugging Yijeong to his feet, peeling him out of Mark’s shirt, tossing the garment away, before he was guiding the omega into the cubicle of the shower.

 

Yijeong shivered the moment that the water hit his skin, but couldn’t keep his eyes off of Kyungil.  The man, fully clothed, was stunning.  Naked, he looked like a god.  His skin was flawless, every cut of muscle pronounced and perfect.  His hair, worn a little too long, tumbled forward, just into his eyes – the gaze pinned heatedly on Yijeong who had never felt so ungainly and imperfect before a moment in his life.  He’d tried working out, despite his small stature, there was no reason he shouldn’t aim for a nice body, but he felt terribly inadequate.

 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” the alpha breathed the words, entirely unaware of the omega's self-critical thoughts.  The elder carefully reaching for his hips, pushing him under the spray of the water.  Gentle hands tipped his head back, wetting his hair, and carefully cleaning his face, removing every trace of tears – of saliva and Kris’s come.  The broad hands didn’t stop there, gently working over every inch of the younger’s slick skin.  It wasn’t just contact, Kyungil was practically memorizing the omega’s body as he moved, and Yijeong relished it, the overwhelming heat melting away to a shuddering pleasure in the wake of the alpha’s hands.  Once done, he reached for a container of shampoo setting aside, and began the process again, lathering up the smaller male’s hair, gently massaging his scalp, soothing away the pain that he’d been feeling.

 

“You’ll smell like me,” the alpha said quietly, but there was a fierceness to the words that made the sentence anything but mundane.

 

“Good,” Yijeong moaned the word, eyes slipping shut, surrendering himself to the contact entirely.  When Kyungil had finished his hair, he’d taken soap, and continued his self-designated task, cleaning Yijeong entirely, from tip to toes.  The omega had never been touched for so long, but there seemed to be no urgency in Kyungil in the moment, strong fingers drawing over his chest and arms and legs, even at the places most intimate, sensitive – he didn’t linger.  He continued until the boy was thoroughly cleaned, helping rinse him off, before shutting off the water, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him.  He helped Yijeong out, drying him carefully, gently drawing the soft fabric down, until he was content, slowly standing again.

 

Yijeong was panting softly when Kyungil reached his full height, glancing down over the smaller omega.  Broad hands wrapped around his waist, and the bigger, broader form leaned over him, nuzzling at his nose.  “I can’t fight it anymore,” he said huskily, and before Yijeong could tell him not to fight at all, the alpha’s lips had sealed over his.  It was obvious Kyungil had meant the words; he didn’t hesitate, tongue slipping into the omega’s mouth, exploring eagerly.

 

Both arms wound around the alpha’s broad shoulders, and Kyungil lifted him effortlessly again, carrying him into what must’ve been his bedroom.  It wasn’t a huge space, but Yijeong felt instantly at home – it felt like Kyungil.  He was carried over, gently placed down on the mattress, with the alpha settling between his parted thighs.  A flush colored his cheeks, half shyness, half arousal.  He was completely hard all over again, and the alpha was no better, thick cock standing proudly.

 

Kyungil’s lips curled into a smirk, dark eyes combing the smaller male’s form.  “You want this?” he asked.  A thin whine escaped Yijeong, and he nodded, hesitating when his chin was caught in Kyungil’s fingers.  “This is serious.  If this happens, I’m not going to let you go.  You belong to me after this – I’m not just going to fuck you, or knot you.  I’m going to Mark you – Claim you, Yijeong.”

 

The wetness in Yijeong tripled at the words, and he felt precome pulse from his aching, dripping member, head arching back, bearing throat.  “Yours,” he breathed the word.  “I want you.”  He couldn’t say more, before Kyungil nipped at his lips before kissing him roughly again.

 

A broad hand tangled up into his hair as the alpha’s mouth drew a path to his jaw and down his throat.  Yijeong whimpered at the feel of blunt teeth drawing against his skin, teasing at his shoulders and collarbones – but he didn’t bite.  Instead, he continued his path, hot mouth closing around one sensitive nipple.  The contact made Yijeong arch, crying out softly in pleasure.  Both of his hands shoved into Kyungil’s hair, trying to prolong the pleasure in the sensation.

 

A curse tumbled from the helpless omega as Kyungil’s fingers closed around the other peaked bud.  For a moment, he only pressed the pad of one fingertip on the nub, gently rotating the digit.  Without warning, the pressure spiked as Kyungil pinched instead, rolling it between his fingers, nipping its twin.  The omega arched hard again, head lashing back as more pleasure was making him tremble, thoughts evaporating.

 

“Please, don’t tease –“ the words were hard to get out, but he had to Yijeong felt like he might go mad for want of the elder.

 

Kyungil pulled gently away, sitting back to glance over the sweating omega.  His gaze felt heavy as it traced the smaller male, landing at his leaking member.  Gently, Kyungil traced his fingers from tip to base, watching the reactive boy beneath him.  The digits didn’t stop in their path, drifting down to circle the omega’s hole.  Yijeong’s eyes fluttered shut, gasping for badly-needed air.  “You’re dripping – so wet for me.  I bet I could just fuck you now, you’d take me in so good.”

 

The praise was accompanied by two digits gently pressing into the omega’s slick channel.  Yijeong’s hands fisted helplessly into the bedding beneath him.  The sensation was alien and there was a faint pain with the stretch that made him want to come altogether undone.  Eyes clenched shut, he was completely unprepared for Kyungil’s fingers slipping free, both arms wrapping around his thighs, tugging his hips up.  The omega’s eyes snapped open, only to clench shut as, without warning, Kyungil’s tongue traced his entrance – then shoved inside.

 

The alpha growled out another praise for how sweet the omega’s heat was before his mouth was too busy to say more.  That was fairly irrelevant to Yijeong, who was fighting tooth and nail not to come, untouched, as Kyungil’s dexterous tongue traced the walls of his channel, sucking on the ring of muscles as he withdrew.  Both broad hands were on the omega’s ass, spreading him and kneading roughly at his flesh.

 

Pleas, broken and insensible, fell past the omega’s lips, nearly drooling in pleasure.  The feeling was unlike anything Yijeong had ever known or even really anticipated.  “Don’t you dare hold back,” Kyungil’s voice skittered over his skin like a physical thing.  “I want you to come for me.  I want everyone on this block to hear you, to know you’re mine.”

 

Obedient to the instruction, Yijeong came then, painting his torso in ribbons of white, the wetness between his thighs growing even more.  “P-please,” the omega begged, uncaring who might hear it – if everyone heard it.  “I want to feel you –“

 

Kyungil, gently, released the omega’s thighs, letting him drop back down bonelessly onto the bed.  He crawled up along the smaller male’s body, licking his lips momentarily before he was kissing Yijeong again, making the omega taste his own slick – on Kyungil’s tongue, it was a heady flavor, and Yijeong moaned again into the contact.

 

He made no protest as one of Kyungil’s broad hands slid down his hip, drawing beneath one thigh and roughly pinning the limb back against the omega’s side.  The rougher motion sent a wave of heat south, helping the smaller male grow hard again, despite only releasing a moment before.  A gasp escaped him when he felt the head of Kyungil’s cock press against his still-slick entrance.  “I still haven’t stretched you properly,” the elder said, sounding a bit uneasy, releasing the boy’s thigh.

 

Yijeong bit his lip, but wrapped both legs around Kyungil’s waist, hips arching upwards.  A small gasp escaped him at the press again, before he managed to take the head of the alpha’s cock into himself.  His spine arched at the painful stretch, far thicker than the fingers the alpha had been using before, but even the pain was delicious.  He chased the sensation, pleading out a shivering “more.”

 

Kyungil obliged, gripping his hips and snapping forward.  The alpha cursed lowly over him as he bottomed out.  The grunt made Yijeong shiver again, and in the next moment, Kyungil’s muscular body draped over his, and they were kissing again.  The contact was overwhelming, somehow not enough, and completely perfect all at once.  Both of his hands scrabbled at the alpha’s muscular back, leaving red scratches in their wake.  Kyungil groaned an approval, pounding into the smaller male with renewed purpose.

 

Yijeong was altogether unprepared for a sudden shift of Kyungil’s angle, and the head of his cock nailed his prostate spot-on.  The omega saw white for a moment, every cell in his body seeming to explode with pleasure, his member becoming rock hard all at once.

 

The cry from the smaller male only encouraged Kyungil, moving faster, wanting more of the vocal responses.  The rhythm was rough, deliberately uneven to assure the omega remained off-balance.  It wasn’t – couldn’t be long before that peak was building in Yijeong again.  He couldn’t quite catch his air properly as Kyungil seemed determined to reduce him to a whimpering, writhing mess.

 

“Slow—slow down,” he managed, crying out as Kyungil’s hips snapped forward, keeping himself buried entirely into the omega for a second.  The sensation of being filled, of the pressure on his prostate sent his mind reeling.  A whine and soft curse escaped him, and Kyungil’s tongue and teeth teased at his swollen lips again.

 

“You look perfect,” Kyungil growled at him a broad hand sliding into his hair, mussing the sweaty locks, a hungry look in his dark eyes.  He began moving again, more slowly, but each rough thrust had Yijeong’s body rocking hard up into the headboard.  He couldn’t quite adapt, and then Kyungil’s hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, which was beginning to leak again.

 

“I want you to come again for me,” the alpha demanded.  “I want my name on your lips – want to feel you clench around me.  Then I’m going to knot you baby; gonna make you mine.”

 

The words pushed Yijeong over the edge again – the possessive heat in the words making him shiver as another orgasm wrenched through him.  Kyungil was still thrusting lazily, coaxing the omega through his climax.  Yijeong pleaded Kyungil’s name in a breathless, needy, singsong as he splattered Kyungil’s stroking fingers with more come.  The omega felt almost drowsy, gasping softly in surprising as Kyungil suddenly rolled them.  Yijeong whimpered as he was impaled entirely by the elder’s thick shaft.  The alpha reached up, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him down so the smaller male draped over his chest.

 

“They say spooning is easiest the first time,” Kyungil said huskily, rolling his hips up again.

 

“No – I want to look at you,” the younger objected, almost surprised at Kyungil’s pleased smile.

 

“I want to be able to kiss you,” the alpha teased, tipping Yijeong’s chin up, eyes flicking toward his swollen lips, but hesitated a little before he closed the distance.  “Are you sure?  It…you’re so tight already, baby.”  There was an affection, attached to an uncustomary uneasiness on the man’s face, flushing slightly from the prior exertion.

 

“I’m sure.  Maybe for the first time ever,” Yijeong promised, breathlessly.  “I don’t want anyone else – or anything more.”  He pushed himself up, sealing their lips together.  The contact seemed to comfort Kyungil, who promptly moaned softly and eagerly returned the contact.

 

Yijeong gasped breathlessly as Kyungil thrust again, much more gently now.  It was as if he was trying to commit the sensation to memory.  The omega had heard countless stories of what to expect, of what it was, what it was like to be knotted.  Nothing could even dream of touching the reality as Kyungil continued gently rolling his hips – and his knot began to swell.  Initially, Yijeong arched, gasping softly in pleasure – but the sensation didn’t stop – the knot growing to the point that Yijeong was faintly afraid that he might be split open.

 

Tears sprung to his eyes, the boy mewling helplessly into Kyungil’s collar.  He had never felt so full before.  The ache was tempered by soft murmurs of praise from the alpha.  Soft kisses peppered his crown and forehead, obviously fighting tooth and nail to keep still and let the omega adjust.  It seemed eternity, and Kyungil’s praise flittered over his ears, warming him from the belly out, making his entire body buzz with heat and pleasure.  For the first time, the neediness felt satisfied.

 

It was more intimate than he could have dreamed, locked together like they were.  Kyungil’s hips shifted, but only a little, forcing the knot deeper into Yijeong, grinding into his well-abused prostate so that stars burst over his skin again.  The action made the omega wring around him helplessly, hands clutching hard at the elder’s broad shoulders.  Kyungil panted into his ear, hands tightening at his waist.  “So tight, baby,” he purred, rocking a little again.  “Gonna make you nice and hot.”  The words spurred a whimper out of Yijeong again, and his eyes rolled back in his head when the alpha came for the first time.

 

The heat of his come felt almost boiling, what felt like unending bursts of the thick fluid.  Yijeong cried out again at the encompassing feeling of being filled somehow further, which felt impossible a moment before.  He could hear Kyungil panting overhead, before his lips found the omega’s again, hips jerking a little as his own orgasm tore through him.

 

Yijeong’s head was swimming.  This was the most intensely intimate thing he had ever felt, and he almost wanted to berate himself for  _not_ wanting this, for running from his own instincts.  He'd been afraid of this vulnerability, this loss of control, so literally putting everything he was in someone else’s hands.  But that was all before Kyungil.  Before he wanted to surrender so completely, letting himself melt, mewl in the alpha’s protective hands.  His head fell forward, lolling on the bigger male’s chest as he felt himself almost mindless with the lingering pleasure.  Kyungil’s hands drew slowly over his skin, kneading and massaging the boneless omega.

 

They would be knotted together, likely, for hours – and Yijeong couldn’t imagine that there would ever be anyone else he would want to share that with.  He felt Kyungil’s fingers bury in his hair, pulling him into slow, languid kisses.  There was more praise, making Yijeong feel lighter than air, loving every word drawing past his ear.  Almost needing to hear how precious he was, how much the alpha needed him.  The demanding, desperate heat that had all but consumed him had mellowed into a warmth that curled around him as fully as Kyungil’s embrace.

 

Mostly he drifted, the pleasure had half-wrecked the omega, who had let go entirely, feeling dreamy and content.  When he was able to focus again, they talked a little.  Yijeong was finally able to learn more about the man he’d admired for so long, but been too afraid to approach.  They spoke a little between soft, lingering kisses, learning everything about the alpha all at once.  He traced Kyungil’s face with his fingertips, memorizing each detail, drawing at the outline of his lips before kissing him softly again.  There wasn’t any protest from the elder, who only nuzzled softly back at him.

 

What was most unexpected for Yijeong about the knotting was that it never ceased to be pleasurable, not for a moment.  Kyungil had been gentle with him, careful, so even when there was some unavoidable pain, the omega relished even that.  Only half-aware of the passage of time, Yijeong really didn’t notice the build of sensations, leading him to start squirming, rocking in place.  Kyungil’s knot was too big to really thrust, but he realized quickly that he could control the pressure against his prostate.

 

He was almost surprised by a low curse from Kyungil at a particularly rough movement, the alpha’s gaze suddenly dark and hungry.  Yijeong panted under the attention, and slowly pushed himself upright, feeling the pressure of Kyungil’s knot stretch him further.  Yijeong bit at his lips, fighting to maintain control of himself; he felt as though he’d been on the brink of another orgasm and anything might send him over.

 

“I’m never going to be able to let you go,” Kyungil said, hips arching up, the alpha’s broad hands massaged at the smaller male’s thighs.  The contact was rougher, and still made him shiver.

 

“Good,” Yijeong said in breathless agreement, rolling his hips slowly again, eyes closed and sucking on his lower lip.  “I like your hands on me.”

 

As though in concurrence with his words, the broad hands continued to draw up over his skin.  Yijeong couldn’t help a small shiver at the press of callouses against the planes of his back.  A whimper followed as the fingers toyed at his nape, but Yijeong didn’t expect the fingers to grip a fistful of hair, arching his back.  Another time, another place, it would have been startling, almost scary, maybe painful.  At this moment, it was unbelievably hot.

 

The aggressive, dominant contact from the alpha made something in Yijeong unravel in neediness.  His body seemed to heat up all over again, but his own wetness was contained by Kyungil’s massive knot – if anything, sliding deeper into the omega.  He was yanked down, Kyungil’s mouth pressing to his ear.

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” the elder crooned the words.  “Because you’re going to be feeling a lot of me.”  A small mewl escaped the omega as Kyungil’s grip tightened in hair.  The other hand wrapped around his member, stroking, squeezing, pushing the smaller male to come again.

 

Kyungil kissed him again, and still without releasing the younger’s hair, he rolled them again.  Yijeong shivered again, blanketed by the bigger, broader body.  As the rough kiss broke again, Yijeong bared his throat in eager submissiveness.  “Alpha,” he didn’t intend the words, but couldn’t quite hold it back, either.  “Alpha, please.”

 

His eyelids fluttered, feeling Kyungil’s breath on his skin, before he nuzzled at the soft spot.  “Mine,” Kyungil breathed the word.  “From now on you belong to me, Jang Yijeong.  Your heat is mine, and when we're ready, I _will_ breed you.”  The husky promise made Yijeong’s whole body clench, shiver with want and pleasure.  “From now on, I’m your alpha.  I promise I’ll protect you and love you and make sure you want for nothing.”

 

“Yours,” the word was less than a whisper.  And then the teeth were sinking deep into the hollow of his throat, breaking cleanly through his skin.  There wasn’t pain – at least not like Yijeong had ever considered pain before, too taken by the pleasure of the Claiming.

 

Kyungil’s knot seemed, impossibly, to grow for a moment – the final shove, in perfect time with the Marking, that pushed Yijeong to come again.  The alpha came with him, filling him more, slowly, gently lapping the omega’s spilled blood away.  The climax was so intense that for a moment, Yijeong could swear he became a separate thing from his body, and for a moment, his limbs, his vision, everything seemed to waver.

 

He didn’t realize that he had actually blacked out for a moment until his eyes opened again to see Kyungil hovering over him.  He could feel the pressure inside of him finally beginning to recede as the alpha’s knot came undone.  Warm hands pet his face and down his throat, the alpha tracing his new Mark with both pride and pleasure.

 

More shivers coiled through the omega at the contact, and he arched on a whine.  When Kyungil finally disengaged, slipping free – stretching the younger a final time, Yijeong was unprepared for the sensation as the large amount of come and slick that spilled out from his abused entrance.  It was a completely alien sensation, but simultaneously one that he felt like he could become addicted to.

 

Kyungil cooed something affectionate and comforting as the omega’s body began to relax: sweaty, boneless, completely spent.  The younger could feel sleep drawing on him, nestling deeper into his alpha to hold him and watch over him.  He didn’t fight the sensation, knowing he was safe and when he woke, he would still be exactly there in Kyungil’s arms – exactly where he was supposed to be.


End file.
